supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Freigetränke für die Ladies
Freigetränke für die Ladies (Alternativtitel: Auf eigene Faust) ist die sechzehnte Episode der zwölften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung WOLF IN DER NACHT - Sam und Dean arbeiten mit Mick Davies zusammen, um einen Werwolf zu suchen. Dabei treffen sie auf Claire Novak, die den Werwolf ebenfalls jagt. Die Vereinigung ist allerdings kurz, nachdem Claire gebissen wurde und die Brüder schnell einen Weg finden müssen, um sie zu heilen, bevor sie sich verwandelt. Handlung In Wisconsin holt Ben Foster seine Schwester Hayden von einer Bar weg, weil sie noch nicht alt genug ist, um zu trinken und sie über ihren Aufenthaltsort gelogen hat. Auf dem Heimweg streiten sie sich. Plötzlich hören sie ein Geräusch. Hayden meint zu ihrem Bruder, er solle doch nachschauen, weil es sie beunruhigt. Als er das macht, dreht sie um und will zurück zur Bar. Doch dann wird sie angegriffen. Als ihr Bruder hinzukommt, um ihr zu helfen, wird er von dem übernatürlichen Angreifer getötet. Im Hauptquartier der britischen "Men of Letters" warten die Winchesters auf Mick, um über ihren letzten Auftrag Bericht zu erstatten. Gerade als es Dean zu bunt wird und er wieder gehen will, kommt Mick zu ihnen. Er entschuldigt sich für die Verspätung. Die Konferenzschaltung nach England habe länger gedauert. Er übergibt Sam einen Ordner über einen neuen Fall in Wisconsin. Ein angeblicher Tierangriff, den Mick jedoch für eine Werwolf-Attacke hält, da Ben Foster das Herz rausgerissen wurde. Es ist nur verwunderlich, dass Hayden noch lebt und nicht auch getötet wurde. Die Winchesters sagen zu, sich des Falles anzunehmen. Mick möchte mitkommen. Er hat an der Kendricks Akademie, der Schule für die britischen "Men of Letters", alles über Werwölfe gelesen. Aber nach dem Vampir-Fiasko sind die Brüder nicht der Meinung, dass es eine gute Idee wäre. Doch Mick meint, dass es Zeit sei praktische Felderfahrung zu sammeln. Diese Aussage bringt Sam zum Umdenken und es gelingt ihm auch Dean davon zu überzeugen, sich einverstanden zu erklären, Mick mit zu nehmen, aber nur, wenn Sam für ihn den Babysitter spielt. Unterwegs spielt Mick einen Podcast über Lykanthropie ab und geht Dean damit auf die Nerven. Sam hingegen ist sehr interessiert und er tauscht sich mit Mick über die Überlieferungen aus. Dean ist der Meinung, dass eine Ladung Silberkugeln ausreicht und man die Theorie vernachlässigen kann. Mick entgegnet, dass es den Überlieferungen zu verdanken sei, dass Großbritannien seit den 20er Jahren Werwolf-frei ist. Sam wird hellhörig, weil die Briten alle Werwölfe getötet haben, egal, ob diese Menschen angegriffen haben oder nicht. Die Monster können lernen ihren Trieb unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ihr Freund Garth und sein Rudel greifen auf Rinderherzen zurück und Sam und Dean vertrauen ihm. Dean wird erst milder gestimmt, als Mick sie zu einem 3 Sternehotel lotst. Am nächsten Morgen schwärmt Dean von den Annehmlichkeiten während Sam berichtet, dass er aus den Überlieferungen der "Men of Letters" erfahren hat, dass die Briten nach einem Heilmittel für Werwölfe geforscht haben. Mick kommt hinzu und erklärt, dass das Mittel nutzlos war. Die drei brechen auf, um Hayden im Krankenhaus zu befragen. Haydens Mutter möchte nicht, dass die Brüder mit ihrer Tochter sprechen. Mick kommt als Arzt verkleidet ins Zimmer und bekommt so die Möglichkeit sich Haydens Verletzungen anzusehen. Er entdeckt dabei, dass sie gebissen wurde, was er den Winchesters jedoch verheimlicht. Sam und Dean gehen solange mit Mrs. Foster auf den Flur. Haydens Mutter erzählt ihnen, dass bereits eine junge Frau, die angeblich vom Fish & Wildlifeservice war, sie befragt hat. Der Beschreibung nach wird den Brüdern klar, dass es sich um Claire handeln muss. Später ruft Dean Claire an, die Jody vormacht, dass sie sich ein College ansieht. Sie treffen sich im Hotel und die Brüder erfahren von ihr, was sie bereits über den Fall herausfinden konnte. Hayden wurde in der Nähe einer Bar angegriffen. Claire hat sich mit zwei Männern in der Bar unterhalten. Sie waren nicht gerade der beste Umgang. Mick verabschiedet sich mit der Ausrede, er müsse noch einen Report für seine Vorgesetzten erstellen. Nachdem er gegangen ist nehmen die Brüder Claire in die Zange und wollen wissen, was sie sich dabei denkt, alleine zu jagen. Sie erzählt ihnen eine Lügengeschichte und behauptet Jody wisse Bescheid, lenkt dann aber schnell wieder zum Fall ab und schlägt vor die Leichenhalle aufzusuchen. Da die jedoch geschlossen hat, meinen die Winchesters Claire solle sich auf Micks Kosten erst einmal eine warme Mahlzeit gönnen. Mick hat die Brüder erneut angelogen und sucht Hayden in der Nacht im Krankenhaus auf. Er sieht sich gezwungen sie zu töten, da sie sich sonst in einen Werwolf verwandelt. Als er ihr Silbernitrat spritzen will, wacht sie auf und beginnt sich zu verwandeln. Es kommt zum Kampf. Mick gelingt es ihr die tödliche Spritze zu setzten, wird aber zuvor von ihr an der Schulter verletzt. Am nächsten Morgen gehen Sam, Dean, Mick und Claire in die Pathologie. Sam findet die möglichen Todesursachen, die der Gerichtsmediziner aufführt, sehr merkwürdig. Noch seltsamer ist jedoch, dass all ihre Verletzungen verschwunden sind. Als der Arzt wegen eines Telefonats den Raum verlässt, fragen die Brüder Mick wie ihm entgangen sein kann, dass sie doch gebissen wurde, denn nichts Anderes würde die schnell Heilung erklären. Mick entschuldigt sich für den Fehler den er gemacht hat und verbirgt weiterhin seine Tat. Claire schlichtet und sie überlegen, wer Hayden gebissen und am Leben gelassen haben könnte. Mick denkt, dass es vielleicht die Absicht des Werwolfs war sie zu verwandeln. Der Täter muss sie gekannt haben. Mick und Dean wollen die Leute von der Bar befragen, während Sam und Claire sich an Haydens Schule umhören sollen. Auf dem Parkplatz der Schule lässt Claire Sam im Wagen zurück, weil sie der Meinung ist, dass die Schüler mit einer gleichaltrigen eher reden als mit ihm. Auf dem Weg zur Bar entschuldigt sich Mick erneut für seinen Fehler. Als er die Tür öffnen will, schafft er es wegen seiner Verletzung nicht und schiebt ein Karpaltunnelsyndrom vor. Dean wird zunehmend skeptischer. Sie befragen zunächst der Barkeeper. Er erinnert sich daran, dass Hayden mit seinem tätowierten Kollegen Conner angefreundet hat. Es scheint sich um den Kerl zu handeln, von dem Claire ihnen bereits berichtet hatte. Conner kommt aus dem Lager. Dean und Mick fangen ihn ab und starten ein Verhör. Dabei fühlt Dean auch Mick auf den Zahn. Conner bleibt bei seiner Aussage, in der Nacht allein nach Hause gegangen zu sein. Ihm glaubt Dean genau so wenig wie Mick. Nachdem die beiden die Bar wieder verlassen haben, konfrontiert Dean Mick und drückt ihm auf seine Verletzung. Mick gesteht schließlich seine Tat. Dean ist außer sich. Er erklärt ihm, dass nicht alles nur schwarz oder weiß ist. Das habe er selbst über die Jahre gelernt. Mick meint den Luxus "unschuldige" Monster gehen zu lassen, hätte er nicht, da die britischen "Men of Letters" sich an den Code halten, jedes Monster zu töten. Claire kommt zum Wagen zurück und berichtet Sam nun ebenfalls von dem tätowierten Barmann, der Haydens Freundin unheimlich vorkam. Sam konfrontiert sie mit seinem Wissen darüber, dass sie Jody belogen hat. Er hat Jody nicht die Wahrheit gesagt, wundert sich jedoch warum Claire sie anlügt. Die junge Frau erklärt ihm, dass mit Jody zu jagen ihr nicht gefällt, da ihre Ziehmutter dabei alles macht, während Claire nur im Wagen warten darf. Außerdem hat sie das Gefühl, dass Jody nicht will, dass sie jagt. Sam rät Claire Jody die Wahrheit zu sagen. Claire ist wütend und meint, sie sollten alle aufhören, sie wie ein Kind zu behandeln. Darauf entgegnet Sam, dass sie erst einmal aufhören sollte, sich wie ein Kind zu verhalten. Mit angekratztem Ego geht sie davon und lässt Sam am Wagen zurück. Wenig später wird sie von dem Werwolf angegriffen, während sie musikhörend durch den Wald läuft. Sam erreicht sie erst, nachdem sie bereits gebissen wurde. Er bringt sie zurück ins Hotel, wo er zusammen mit Mick und Dean versucht, sich um sie zu kümmern. Die Lage ist angespannt, da Sam inzwischen von Dean erfahren hat, dass Mick Hayden getötet hat. Dean versichert Claire, dass sie es schaffen kann, es unter Kontrolle zu halten. Aber sie will lieber sterben, als Gefahr zu laufen die Menschen die ihr am Herzen liegen zu verletzen. Sam schlägt die bisher erfolglose Therapie der britischen "Men of Letters" vor. Mick erklärt, dass es eine Studie an Mäusen war und nie an Menschen erprobt wurde. Claire will es dennoch ausprobieren. Dean gefällt die Idee nicht, doch da es Claires Entscheidung ist, willigt er jedoch ein, Sam zu helfen den Werwolf zu finden, der sie verwandelt hat, da dessen Blut für die Therapie von Nöten ist. Die Brüder machen sich auf zur Bar, während Mick ein Auge auf Claire haben soll. Die Winchester schnappen sich Conner, als er von seiner Schicht nach Hause will, allerdings reagiert er nicht auf Silber und scheidet somit als Verdächtiger aus. Im Hotel zeigen sich bei Claire erste Verwandlungssymptome angesichts des aufsteigenden Vollmonds. Ihre Wunde verheilt und sie will sich erschießen, doch Mick kann die frei rumliegende Waffe zuerst an sich bringen. Er kann sie dazu bringen sich zu beruhigen und will ihr helfen sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, bis Dean und Sam zurückkommen. Der Werwolf taucht im Hotel auf und entführt Claire, nachdem er Mick niedergeschlagen hat. Es ist Conners Kollege aus der Bar. Als Mick wieder zu sich kommt, kehren Sam und Dean zurück. Sie sind sauer, weil er nicht genug auf Claire aufgepasst hat. Allerdings hat Mick ihr einen GPS-Tracker angeheftet, so dass sie in der Lage sind, sie aufzuspüren. In seinem Haus erklärt der Werwolf Claire, dass er sie nur gebissen hat, weil die Jäger sein Rudel ausgelöscht hätten und Werwölfe immer im Rudel leben. Er will sich ein neues Rudel aufbauen. Er versucht sie mit einem Herzen zu füttern, doch sie weigert sich. Sam, Dean und Mick erreichen das Haus. Sam stürzt sich sofort auf den Werwolf, während Dean versucht die mittlerweile verwandelte Claire zu beruhigen. Mick eilt Sam zu Hilfe und bemüht sich an das Blut des Werwolfs zu gelangen. Es bleibt ihm schließlich jedoch nichts andere übrig, als ihn zu erschießen. Während er nun in Windeseile versucht das Serum herzustellen, ist Dean noch immer dabei Claire im Zaum zu halten. Als sie Sam angreift, reicht Mick Dean das Mittel und der spritzt es ihr. In den nächsten Stunden sind die Brüder gezwungen abzuwarten, ob die Therapie anschlägt. Irgendwann kann Dean den Anblick der sich quälenden Claire nicht mehr ertragen und er verlässt den Raum. Doch wenig später kommt ihr Körper zur Ruhe und sie verwandelt sich wieder in einen Menschen. Sam ruft seinen Bruder zurück ins Zimmer. Alle sind erleichtert. Als sie am nächsten Morgen aus dem Hotel auschecken, versucht Mick sich zu entschuldigen. Die Brüder sind gewillt ihm noch eine Chance zu geben und weiter mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten. Claire verabschiedet sich von den Brüdern und entschuldigt sich für ihr Verhalten. Später hinterlässt sie Jody eine Nachricht, in der sie erklärt, dass sie bereit ist, alleine zu jagen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Mick Davies *Claire Novak *Justin Vorkommende Wesen *Werwölfe Musik *'Save Me Tonight' von Sonny Ellis *'Make Me Wanna Die' von The Pretty Reckless *'Real Wild Child' von Joan Jett and the Blackhearts Trivia Galerie Promo thumb|center|335px Promo-Bilder Ladies Drink Free 01.jpg Ladies Drink Free 02.jpg Ladies Drink Free 03.jpg Ladies Drink Free 04.jpg Ladies Drink Free 05.jpg Ladies Drink Free 06.jpg Ladies Drink Free 07.jpg Ladies Drink Free 08.jpg Ladies Drink Free 09.jpg Ladies Drink Free 10.jpg Ladies Drink Free 11.jpg Ladies Drink Free 12.jpg Ladies Drink Free 13.jpg Ladies Drink Free 14.jpg Siehe auch Quellen Jenny K. - myFanbase Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 12 Kategorie:Unvollständig